


[vid] Dream

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Multiple Fandoms, Video, fandom is my fandom, love letter to fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys
Summary: A love letter to fandom, celebrating Vividcon fans and fandoms over the years. Farewell, and thanks for all the vids.





	[vid] Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This vid wouldn't have been possible without anoel, killa, sdwolfpup, and minim-calibre. I owe them enormous thanks for help with so much source material and cheerleading. More information on the fandoms in this vid, lyrics, and the background can be found on my [ Dreamwidth page here.](https://gwyn.dreamwidth.org/456279.html)

For information on fandoms used, please see the Dreamwidth post linked in the notes.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr.](http://teatotally.tumblr.com/post/176868803170/my-final-vividcon-premieres-vid-dream-artist)


End file.
